


月色/Moonlight

by Vermillion_M



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermillion_M/pseuds/Vermillion_M
Summary: ”那个晚上的月色很好，祁璟踏着一地的月光向祁瑕走来，那一瞬间祁瑕终于意识到，祁璟是他的神明，也是他求而不得的爱人。”
Kudos: 2





	月色/Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> 原耽，同父异母骨科，年上。  
> 不看不要互相折磨。

1  
祁瑕从小就知道，自己是个不讨人喜欢的私生子。  
他的母亲陶女士攀上了祁家这根高枝，和现任祁家当家人祁敏行生下了他。祁先生不愿意认他，陶女士便也清楚自己这个儿子丧失了利用价值，祁先生的态度过于明朗，陶女士便不愿意带着这个需要照顾的儿子争宠，半大的孩子总是哭哭啼啼，祁先生来她这儿本是放松，成天看着个不懂事的孩子就成了讨嫌，陶女士一狠心就将孩子托给了家附近的福利院。  
好在祁敏行虽然不喜欢这个孩子，看在给孩子起了名字的份上，祁先生每年都会给福利院捐上一笔钱，算是保障祁瑕的生活，因着如此，福利院的老师对祁瑕算是喜爱，然而这份喜爱多是表面的，祁瑕心里向来和明镜似的。他与福利院里的孤儿不同，他有父有母，尽管父母不关心他，好歹明面上做足了功夫，因此往往能得到孤儿的艳羡，随着这份羡慕而来的便是嫉妒。祁敏行算是有名人物，他的身世在孤儿院里便也算不上秘密，那份嫉妒渐渐化作实质，嘲笑祁瑕是个破坏别人家庭，没人疼没人爱的私生子，这对于孤儿来讲算是伤敌一千自损八百的做法，祁瑕常常被噎得无话可说，偏偏他还觉得这话是对的。  
在孤儿院里呆了九年，祁瑕比任何一个人都清楚，他是破坏了别人家庭才出现的，一个没人喜欢没人关心的私生子。  
2  
祁瑕十岁那年，不知道祁敏行发什么疯，将他从孤儿院接回了家里。  
祁夫人心高气傲，对这个新进门的孩子早有耳闻，一来二去将他当成透明人，显然是打定了注意对他不闻不问；祁敏行常常不在家，祁夫人倒也不会短了他的吃穿用住，但祁瑕显然能感到祁夫人骨子里的冷漠，对方并不把他放在眼里，显然同意他进祁家家门也是无奈之举，不过既然人已经养在家里，良好的教养使得祁夫人做不出虐待孩子一类的事情，但总归还是看着心里膈应。  
祁瑕在进家门时还怀有一丝微茫的期待，以为祁夫人会不计前嫌地亲近他，事实证明妄想时不会实现的，祁敏行大概只是想让他认祖归宗，十年过去祁夫人心里再膈应也送了口，便乘着祁瑕生日的由头将人接回了家里，而这大概已经是祁夫人最大限度的容忍了。  
祁瑕没花几日便弄明白了这点，他开始尽量避开祁夫人，早上借口早自修早早起床，下午放学时在学校食堂吃好饭再回家，祁夫人不愿意看到他这个背叛婚姻的结果，祁瑕就尽自己所能少在对方面前碍眼。  
3  
祁家大少爷祁璟初中毕业和同学出国旅行了两周，回来就发现家里多了个父亲的私生子。  
他对这个所谓的弟弟有所耳闻，这弟弟比他小五岁，生下来不久就被亲生父母丢在福利院长大，即使如此，这个孩子还是成为了他父亲和母亲常年冷战的导火索，自那之后他就很少再在母亲脸上见过真心的笑容了。  
在七八年他刚听说祁瑕的存在的时候，祁璟暗地里憎恨过这个孩子的存在，然而随着年岁的增长，那些隐约的憎恨和嫉妒慢慢的消失了，甚至产生了一点微妙的怜悯，这种情感在他旅行回来见到祁瑕的一瞬间变得清晰，祁瑕见到他的时候乖乖的坐在饭桌上吃饭，他皱着眉头看着餐盘里的苦瓜，显得十分苦恼的样子，却没有开口和任何人抱怨，而是维持着有些拘谨地姿态吞咽着那盘苦瓜。  
祁璟皱了皱眉头，以往他做出这副表情，餐桌边站着的侍者早就凑上来问他菜肴是否合适了，而如今侍者只是恭敬的站在一旁显得有些无动于衷。祁璟有些看不下去，就算祁瑕只是个名不副实的私生子二少爷，他们家还不至于强迫小孩子吃自己不喜欢的东西  
祁璟走过去，将那盘还剩下大半的苦瓜从祁瑕面前移开。  
“不喜欢就不用勉强了，想吃什么让厨房给你做。你好歹面子上是祁家的二少爷。”  
祁瑕小朋友没回答他，眼泪却控制不住顺着脸颊一滴一滴落下来。  
4  
祁璟就这样捡了个弟弟。  
祁瑕格外黏他，偏偏祁璟根本狠不下心来拒绝人，到头来祁璟的几个哥们都知道他多了个便宜弟弟当小尾巴，连带着祁夫人对祁瑕的脸色都缓和了许多，偶然逢年过节还会给祁瑕准备个小礼物，祁瑕对这些微小的善意总是受宠若惊，祁璟面子上不动声色，实则变着法的宠着他弟弟，想把人惯出一点少年人该有的娇气来。  
祁璟把人捧在手心里娇惯了两年终于出了点成果，祁瑕的拘谨一点一点的消失，白天去上学缠着要和他一起走，晚上他下晚自修出来就看见祁瑕在校门口等他，含着棒棒糖半真半假的埋怨白天学校的午饭里又放了苦瓜，声音软的像是在撒娇；祁璟笑他挑食，祁瑕愣了愣抱怨说还不是被他惯出来的，祁璟一生气挠他痒痒，挠的祁瑕不得不求饶，一叠声的说：“哥哥我错了我不该挑食的。”  
祁璟松手看他，祁瑕在路灯下对着他眨了眨眼睛，看起来毫无悔改之意。  
第二天是周末，祁璟和祁瑕在家里吃午饭，桌上的一盘清炒苦瓜祁瑕依旧一口也没动。  
5  
祁瑕后来常常会想到玛丽·安托瓦内特皇后的传记：“她那时候还太年轻，不知道命运的所有馈赠，都已经在暗中标明了价码。”  
那是一个不详的雷雨之夜，祁敏行少见的在工作日的午后就回了家，随之而来的是楼上书房里祁夫人和他无穷无尽的争吵，傍晚天色暗沉，祁夫人阴着一张脸出了家门，随着她的脚步声的是猛然炸响的惊雷和洗刷天地的暴雨。  
然后祁夫人再也没有回来。  
那天病休在家的祁瑕听见了争吵的全过程，两个人根本没有避开他的意思，祁夫人让他进门的条件是祁敏行和他的母亲陶女士不再来往，然而祁先生没能做到这一点，不忍心再赶他走的祁夫人丧失了筹码，气的摔门而去。心中郁结的祁夫人开着跑车出门散心，结果雷雨天发生意外，整车带人翻下山崖，找到时已经回天乏力了。  
那时候祁瑕十三，他带着一双哭肿的眼睛蹭到他哥身边，祁璟没看他，祁瑕愣了愣，用哭哑了的嗓子喊了声“哥”，祁璟转头叫他滚，祁瑕从沙发上站起来，他抹了把眼泪，没出声，一步一步走回了自己的卧室。  
6  
祁璟好几天没回家，直到祁夫人葬礼那天祁瑕才看见他，刚十八岁的青年穿着黑西装，抿着嘴一句话不说，祁敏行和他讲话也不搭理，就默默地看着祁夫人的遗体被火化，亲手将骨灰盒放进墓穴里。  
葬礼在早上，下午祁瑕还得去参加月考，祁璟葬礼之后直接回了家，他坐在客厅沙发上放空自己，祁瑕考试回来已经快六点，进门走过玄关就发现了在沙发上没什么表情的祁璟，祁瑕原本想安慰他，可一想到祁夫人去世的原因，他的腿就像是被钉在地上了一样动弹不得。  
他忽然比任何一个人都要深刻的意识到，自己是个破坏了别人家庭的坏孩子，于是他连和祁璟打一声招呼的勇气都没了。祁瑕低着头，一言不发的从祁璟面前走过，进了自己房间关上门，他背靠在门上，泪水不受控制的大颗大颗的落下来。  
第二天祁瑕放学回来，客厅的沙发上没人；  
从那之后的整整四年，祁瑕再没有看见祁璟出现在客厅里。  
7  
祁璟这辈子只迁怒过一次他的宝贝弟弟，然后他就把他的宝贝弟弟弄丢了。  
在母亲去世的那个雨夜，他没能控制住自己，让祁瑕滚出自己的视线，他还记得那天祁瑕哭的比他还厉害，呼吸都不顺，一抽一抽的，眼睛也哭肿了，红红的像只可怜的小兔子。他在喊完之后的就心软了，祁璟想，只要祁瑕再和他撒个娇，或者在他面前哭出声，他就会不受控制地把对方抱紧怀里，像两只抱团取暖的小动物。  
但祁瑕没有，他站起来抹了把眼泪，从祁璟身边走开了。  
葬礼那天祁璟心情差到了极点，他其实不喜欢坐在客厅里，那种状态下的祁璟只喜欢独处，但他还是在客厅里坐了一下午，等着祁瑕回家。他确实等到了，祁瑕开门时他就听到了动静，可是祁瑕没和他打招呼，经过他的时候甚至连头也没抬，径直从他身边溜过。  
在十八岁的那个夏天，祁璟同时失去了母亲和弟弟。  
8  
祁璟和祁瑕之间那种诡异的平静一直维持到祁敏行意外去世的那一天。  
在这几年里祁璟偶然会去关注祁瑕的生活，看着陶女士小心翼翼地和祁瑕套近乎，然而祁瑕从不搭理对方，只当这个母亲不存在；祁瑕的校园生活并不容易，祁敏行将他安排到了一所所谓的贵族学校，实际上不过是因为收费过高而让富家子弟抱团的私立高中而已。  
祁瑕的私生子身份从来不是什么秘密，从一开始祁敏行就没有试图遮掩这一点，青少年的恶意最为明显，这些富家子弟哪家没点不可外传的家事呢，其最后的结果就是作为私生子的祁瑕越来越被排挤，然而祁瑕从来不回去抱怨什么，他就像是小时候那个皱着眉头吃苦瓜的孩子一样，早就认可了这些事情的发生。  
祁璟只是在暗处看着，这些富家子弟大多算有教养，即使是排挤也并不出格，没有动到祁璟的底线，祁璟也没必要为这个闹翻了的弟弟打抱不平。  
祁瑕在这样日复一日学校和祁家两点一线的生活之间，会和负责接送的司机或者管家打听两句祁璟的现状；司机是祁夫人去世之后新招的，对祁瑕的打探一律缄口不言，管家则在祁家呆了将近二十年，是不是还给他透露一些在外省读大学的祁璟的消息。  
这样平行线一般的生活就被祁敏行的死给打破了。  
9  
祁敏行死于飞机失事，从海市出差回来的祁敏行乘坐的是私人航班，当时陶女士也在这架飞机上，航班起飞后便失联，再发现时已经坠毁在了山林之中。  
祁敏行做事滴水不漏，他早立了遗嘱，确认死亡之后公司的法律顾问便按照遗嘱将祁家庞大的商业帝国交到了祁璟手里，至于祁瑕，祁敏行只给他留了比数目不大的信托，管他到死衣食无忧，其他财产和祁瑕半分关系也没有。  
在外家的支持之下，祁璟迅速掌控了祁敏行留下的产业，他比祁敏行年轻，做事的手段也更狠，在这点上祁璟的作风更像他早年黑白两道兼吃的外公。因着如此，祁璟的合作伙伴也鱼龙混杂，许多人看他年轻便以为有利可图，便费尽了心机拉拢，可惜祁璟油盐不进，豪车、烟酒、美人，仿佛没什么事情能影响到他。  
有人把手伸向了祁瑕。  
10  
祁敏行去世后，祁璟忙的脚不沾地，整整三个月没关注祁瑕的近况。  
他的不闻不问被人理解成了别的信号，祁璟的新合作伙伴很多，知道四年前祁家两位少爷关系的人就更少，如今祁璟对祁瑕这副不闻不问样子显然引起了误解，再者以己度人，这些富家的少爷很难相信有人会喜欢自己的私生子弟弟，一时之间欺负祁瑕便能讨好祁璟的传闻便在南城传播了起来。  
祁瑕对这些流言并不在意，可他的生活确实肉眼可见的艰难了起来，老师和同学都有意识地和他保持距离，班级的通知常常不能传达给他，下晚自习回家时总能感到隐隐约约的视线，祁敏行和陶女士去世后他和祁家的联系愈加淡薄，要不是司机每天兢兢业业地接他回祁家老宅，祁瑕有时候会在恍惚之中忘了自己身在何方。  
然后他想到小时候在路灯下含着棒棒糖等祁璟的自己，像是在一篇虚无之中找到了唯一的落点似的。  
11  
祁璟阴沉着一张脸，时钟已经指向十一点整，然而祁瑕还是没有回家，派去接人的司机已经在校门口空等了两个半小时，随着时间的流逝，祁璟的脸色变得越来越难看。  
他的电话响了。  
自从他和祁瑕闹翻以来，对方已经整整四年没有和他说过一句话，更别提给他打电话了，他面色不好地讲电话接起来，祁瑕没有立刻讲话，电话对面是轻轻的喘息声。  
“有事说，没事我挂了。”  
他听见祁瑕咳嗽了一下，喊他“哥”，祁瑕的声音听起来不太对，他说了一个字就停下，猛吸了两口气，显得十分费劲。  
“我在……体育馆背后的巷子里，”祁瑕吸了口气，“哥你让司机来扶我一下。”  
“等着。”祁璟说。  
12  
祁瑕靠在墙边疼得出了一身冷汗，他小口地喘着气，发出呜咽一般的声音。  
今天最后一节体育课原本不是他值日，可是等到反应过来时所有的同学都走光了，体育老师冷冷的看着他，显然没有帮他解围的意思，祁瑕只好认命的搬起一筐铅球送回器材室，然而他大约的确是运气差，装铅球的筐在半途就不堪重负散开了，铅球从筐里掉出来砸在他腿上，起先还不觉得有多痛，然而在他捡起一地的铅球送回器材室之后，原本还不太明显的疼痛逐渐变得钻心，祁瑕试图扶着墙站起来，却发现自己并做不到，天色已经黑下来，体育馆背后的巷子里静悄悄的根本没有人经过，祁瑕恍惚之间觉得自己可能会死在这里。  
但是不行，他想，他还想再看看祁璟。  
13  
祁璟赶到的时候祁瑕疼的意识有点模糊，他听到脚步声才费力的睁开眼睛——  
那个晚上的月色很好，祁璟踏着一地的月光向祁瑕走来，那一瞬间祁瑕终于意识到，祁璟是他的神明，也是他求而不得的爱人。  
他在那一个瞬间听到了自己的灵魂坠入爱河的声音。  
祁璟把他抱起来，在他耳边对他说：“我们回家。”  
14  
祁瑕又开始粘他哥哥了。尽管祁璟并不知道祁瑕突然想通了哪一点，但祁璟向来对祁瑕的撒娇毫无抵抗之力，在那场意外之后南城的流言便不攻自破，六月份的时候祁瑕高考考上了南城最好的大学，录取通知书寄到的那天是周末，祁璟正在客厅沙发上改表格，祁瑕拿了录取通知书进来，乖乖巧巧的坐在他祁璟边上炫耀。  
他说着说着整个人都靠在了祁璟身上，祁瑕比祁璟矮上一点，测靠过去刚好枕在对方的肩膀上，他说了半天像是说累了，抱着录取通知书迷迷糊糊的靠在祁璟肩膀上睡着了，祁璟拿他没办法，家里空调温度开的低，祁璟让管家给他拿了条薄毯子盖上，祁瑕睡着的样子很乖，睫毛随着呼吸一颤一颤的，祁璟看着他睡着的样子愣了好久，回头工作时笔记本电脑已经自动黑屏睡眠了。  
祁璟顿了一下，重新打开电脑，面不改色的改表格。  
15  
祁瑕做了个梦，梦见他趁着祁璟不注意溜近对方的卧室，被祁璟捉住按在床上亲吻。梦里的祁瑕乖乖的张开嘴唇让祁璟欺负，被亲的喘不过气来红着脸叫哥哥。  
祁瑕意识到了他在做梦，于是梦境轰然崩塌，但祁瑕固执的闭着眼睛不愿意醒来，但是梦里那些色彩的碎片已经崩散，并不能再拼回去，如是祁瑕不情不愿地睁开了眼睛，对上了祁璟的视线。  
“梦见什么了？睡着了还一直在喊我。”  
祁瑕支支吾吾说不出话来，一双漂亮的褐色眼睛心虚的望向别处，祁璟叹了口气放弃了追问，只是问他十八岁生日打算怎么过，祁瑕对这些事情根本没有意见，他心虚的从祁璟的肩膀上下来，告诉祁璟他一切听对方安排，祁璟又叹了口气，直直的看着祁瑕，问他：  
“你就真没什么自己想要的东西吗？”  
祁瑕又回忆起刚才的梦境，脸不自主地烧了起来，他像是被祁璟的视线蛊惑了一般，定定地看向对方的眼睛，说：“我生日那天告诉你。”  
16  
祁瑕的十八岁生日宴在南城办的十分盛大，掌权了近一年的祁璟把小少年带到舞台中央，一字一顿的给南城大多数权贵介绍：“祁瑕，是我唯一的弟弟，祁家小少爷。”这态度十分明显，原先只是台面上的敬酒顿时就多了几分真心，祁瑕没经历过这种场面，然而祁璟在他背后顶着，祁瑕从心口生生找出一口傲气来，他站在宴会的正中央，来来回回喝了不少酒。  
敬酒的间隙祁瑕回头去找祁璟，祁璟正微笑着和他的外祖父聊天，祁瑕收回视线，他心口有些闷，但又不能在明面上表现出来，只是苦了来敬酒的宾客，祁家二少爷实在真喝，红的白的混着喝，他们这些客人反倒不敢上前，要是真把这小少爷惯出病来，倒时还得遭殃。  
祁璟察觉到了祁瑕的举动，他心里又好气又好笑，只能自己亲自上前帮祁瑕挡酒，他挡在祁瑕前面，有人来敬酒就只是抿一口，让那些剩下还没敬酒的客人松了口气。这场以生日会为名义的社交直到十一点多才散场，强撑着清醒的祁瑕就地被祁璟带上了楼，祁瑕表面上看起来和平时没两样，乖乖地跟在祁璟身后，但祁璟早发现了对方的目光几乎没有对焦，睁着一双漂亮的眼睛不知道在看哪里。  
祁璟把人丢进套房，他早先就让人备了醒酒汤，从保温杯里倒出来塞进祁瑕手里。  
祁瑕抿了一口，和他说：“我没醉。”  
祁璟哭笑不得，哄着这个小祖宗把醒酒汤喝了，从他手里把空了的杯子收走，想拿进卫生间冲一下。  
祁瑕忽然叫住了他：“祁璟，你不是想知道我要什么吗？”  
17  
祁瑕想到了祁夫人去世的那个雨夜。  
他无比深刻的意识到，他来到这个世界上这件事情本身，就是建立在一些人的痛苦之上的，因为这些痛苦与错误，所以他才不被期待，才是一个不被爱着的孩子。祁瑕这个人，和名字一样，是美玉上的瑕疵，他带着原罪出生，还完债就可以离去。  
所以为什么那天祁璟要移开他面前的那盘苦瓜呢？  
产生期待再落空的过程让他的心破了一个洞，冷风透过他的心发出呼呼的声响，在他一面重复着自己没有资格，一面不可抑制的产生期待与向往，祁瑕想，如果可以的话，还完债以后他不想离开这个人间，在那些责任与身世的枷锁之外，祁瑕在这十八年的人生里产生了自己的追求。  
但他其实什么也没能还上，喝醉了的祁瑕有些自暴自弃，他从椅子上站起来，走到祁璟面前——  
他踮起脚尖，吻了上去。  
18  
祁璟没回应他。  
那并不是一个一触即分的吻，祁瑕的贴着祁璟的双唇，伸出舌头轻轻的舔了一下，然而祁璟没有任何回应，他就这样单方面贴了十几秒，然后平静的退开，站在祁璟面前。  
祁瑕的酒意清醒了大半，祁璟平静而没有波动的眼神像是利刃一样穿透了他，尽管在开了暖气的宾馆之中，祁瑕却觉得自己从头冷到脚，他觉得自己有必要说什么，又觉得其实是毫无必要的事情，命运不会无缘无故给他馈赠，而他竟然还索求在那之外的更多东西，显然并不会得到善终，甚至连所拥有的都要一并失去。  
祁璟比他站的更靠套房门一些，他没再讲话，而是试图沉默着走过祁璟所站的位置，离开这个套间。  
毫无征兆地，祁璟把手里的被子摔在地毯上，趁着他愣神的一瞬间抓住了他的手腕，把祁瑕死死的抵在墙上：“祁瑕——”  
祁璟这句话说的咬牙切齿。  
“你还想像五年前在客厅里一样，一言不发的从我身边走过去吗？”  
祁瑕没搭话，他的眼眶不争气地红了一圈。  
19  
“别哭了，我们回家。”  
20  
祁璟长长地叹了口气，吻去他眼角的泪珠。

没了。


End file.
